


Adoration

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A little drabble of a stolen moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"I still adore you, you know." Sam whispered. He leaned over his brother's back, and wrapped him up in his arms. 

 

 

"Just because I'm busy doesn't mean that I'm not still thinking about you." He assured him, and kissed his temple. Dean let his head fall away inviting him to cuddle into him closer. Sam took the invitation burying himself in his brother's neck. Dean let out an audible sigh, and relaxed. Sam smiled. 

 

 

"You're being a bad boy you know? Standing over here looking like this, doing everything to get my attention." Sam purred in his ear. "How's a guy supposed to focus, and get his work done?" Dean turned his head, and opened his mouth to protest. Sam put his finger to his brother's mouth silencing him.

 

 

"Don't even try to deny it!" He scolded, warmly. "I might not be the smartest tool in the box, but I'm not a total idiot." Dean whimpered, kissing Sam's fingertip softly. Sam moaned, letting his hand drop back down. He walked backwards the five steps to the couch pulling Dean with him. He fell down with his brother with a loud thud that echoed in the room. 

 

 

"Ooops!" He said, insincerely, nuzzling into Dean's neck.

 

 

"Sammy!" 

 

 

Sam gave him a possessive little bite knowing he said his name. Dean lined up both their hands, and threaded their fingers together. He brought both of them up, and laid them over his heart. Sam tapped his right hand, wrapped in Dean's twice against his chest. Dean squeezed his hand back affectionately, 'I love you too.'

 

 

"Are you going to let me go back, and finish what I was doing in peace?" He asked, softly. Dean laid his head back on his brother's shoulder, and shook his head. Sam laughed.

 

 

"You are most defiantly being a bad boy." Sam purred. He rubbed his face against Dean's head inhaling deeply. "I need to finish it so I can spend the rest of my night with you." He told him, sadly. Dean turned his head toward his brother.

 

 

"I know." He pouted. "I just really miss you is all." Sam grinned goofy. He'd never get sick of hearing Dean admit that.

 

 

"What you miss is my adoration I lavish on you." Sam said, playfully. Dean shifted in his brother's arms bringing them face to face. He paused looking deep into Sam's eyes.

 

 

"I miss you!" He repeated, gently. He leaned forward, and kissed his brother softly. Sam moaned giving himself to his love. Dean's tongue teased, and tangled with Sam's quickly driving him up a wall. He moaned unrestrained, unleashing his arousal. Dean crawled up into his lap, careful not to break their kiss. Sam pulled him closer crushing their bodies together. 

 

 

"Hey Sam!" Bobby snapped from the table. "Are we going to finish this or what?" Sam waved his hand in his direction dismissing him. Bobby chuckled.

 

 

"Ya love sick idgit! What's the good of ya?"


End file.
